


Ben's Cancer And Aftermath

by Lauren_holdcroft



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_holdcroft/pseuds/Lauren_holdcroft
Summary: this is a made up storyline. ben has been given 6 months- 1 year to live and he wants to cherish the moment with his family. Ben and Callum are engaged and the wedding is coming up. Callum wants to cancel but Ben wants his wedding ring on when he dies so that he can remember Callum forever. him and Lexi make a bucket list before Ben dies and she wants to cross everything off. At the end of Ben's journey, he writes a letter to Callum but Callum then finds it 6 months after his death.Sorry if this is a bit inconvenient towards people with Cancer. It's jut that i wanted to write a story that hits close to home :)write in the comments what you would like to see next. Kudo's would be great!!
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Last week, Ben had found a lump at the back of his neck. He didn't say anything at first but when him and Callum were having a bit of sexy time, he decided to bring it up before Callum started roaming his neck (he does it all the time so it's natural instinct). Callum was shocked and he basically dragged Ben to the hospital. They were there for 3 hours before he was seen to by the nurse. Ben explained what the issue was and the doctor looked very concerned. He told Ben to come back tomorrow so that the nurses could do some further tests. Ben got home and immediately broke down.

"what if I'm gonna die Callum!" he sat on the floor with his head in his hands.  
Callum felt that his world had just been ripped away as his fiancé broke down right in front of him.

"Ben.. stop thinking like that. It might be a lump that can just be removed, don't get down about it yet; please..." The older man held out his hands and he pulled Ben up.  
"come on, let's go to bed" he softly smiled at Ben

Ben loved it when Callum smiled at him. He felt safe and warm.

They both stripped off into their pants and then they got on their nightwear (shorts and a t-shirt). They both got into bed and Callum fell asleep almost instantly. Ben stroked Callum's soft and puffy hair gently. Callum smiled in his sleep. 

It was 4am and Ben was still awake. He couldn't sleep if it was the last option on Earth. He got up slowly and made himself a cuppa. He shut the bedroom door so that Callum, Phil, Lexi and Lola couldn't hear him get up. He was boiling the kettle when he heard tiny footsteps walking downstairs. It was Lexi. Lexi was such a little diva; she took after Ben really for her attitude but of course she had Lola's looks. He couldn't take that away from her. She yawned and held out her arms clearly wanting to be picked up. Ben slowly picked her up and told her to go back to bed. She did just that.

Ben sat in the living room only in his shorts and his giant, puffy, grey dressing gown. He felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks. What if he was gonna die?


	2. Scared of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is scared about his hospital appointment and he knows that it is cancer because he did some research when Callum was sleeping. He has been walking around the house since stupid o'clock and he didn't realise what time he woke up.
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are always appreciated :)

Ben scurried around the house like a chicken with no head. He didn't know what time it was until he looked at the clock. It read 5am. Why was he rushing around at stupid o'clock? At 7am, he heard big footsteps walking downstairs. Straight away, he knew it was the love of his life. Callum was already dressed in skinny jeans and a buttoned shirt. He smirked at Callum's arse when he turned around and bent over to pick up the mail off the floor.

"Decided to wait for me to pick these up then ya lazy sod!" Callum smiled as he threw them on the worktop.  
"hmm?" Ben replied still staring at Callum.  
"Ben, you do have an implant ya know!"   
"Sorry, I just got a bit distracted. Let's go to that appointment!" He said with a worry in his tone

Callum was really worried how this appointment. He tried to stay positive when they were in the car. Playing happy music and singing along to Little Mix. They loved Little Mix really, they just act like they hate it in front of Lexi. They arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later and they were in the consultant room within a ten minute wait.

They both sat in the room, waiting for the doctor to arrive on the scene with a test. Callum could see Ben's little foot tapping on the cold floor. Ben sighed as the doctor returned with the test.

"Hello Ben, long time no see" Dr Fancam said with a bright smile on his face.  
"You are taking the piss" Ben rolled his eyes. He was ready to leave when Callum forced him to sit down.  
"Give the guy a chance Ben!" Callum smiled slightly.  
"So I hear that you may have a cancerous lump on the back of your neck"  
"Oh ain't you clever" Ben mumbled impatiently

Ben sat down on the hospital bed. His heart was thumping at about 100mph because he knew that he was going to die. He was 24 years of age and he was about to die. But there is apparently a small chance that he will survive. He read it in a newspaper article on his phone last night. The doctor did the test and then he told Ben to sit back down in his seat. He slowly and sarcastically sat back in his seat and he slouched. 30 minutes later, the test results come back.

"Ben, I'm so sorry. It is cancer and unfortunately you only have 6-13 months to live"  
Ben's heart shattered into millions of pieces. He was right all along. He was gonna die. He won't be able to see Lexi drive her first car, he won't be able to see Callum grow as old bill. He's going to die before his own fucking dad!  
Tears slowly rolled down his eyes. The younger man grabbed his coat and stormed out the door.  
Callum left him to go and have some time to his self for a bit.  
"So doc, will he slowly deteriorate or will he die unexpectedly or what?"  
"Callum, your boyfriend will slowly deteriorate over the coming months. After I'd say, 6 months, you will see him at his worst. He will hardly be able to get out of bed."  
Callum was crushed. These things happen at the end of the day. He picked up his jacket and picked up Ben's phone because he left it on the table. He slowly left the room, still in shock about what just happened in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be late tonight or tomorrow at some point :)  
> Remember Kudo's and comments are always appreciated.  
> What should my next chapter be about???  
> Ideas will be considered  
> Thanks for the support in my first chapter, you are all amazing :)


End file.
